Love in the Field
by Christopher Lang
Summary: Per Gay bear's request  a male shiny zangoose   and his sexy trainer


This fan fiction contains homosexual relations and male on male sex. If you do not like this sort of thing DO NOT READ IT. IF YOU FLAME ME I WILL FLAG/BLOCK/BAN YOU! I DID NOT FORCE YOU TO READ THIS; IT WAS YOUR OWN DESCISION!

Klien's feet drug heavily through the grass as he walked, he had crossed the mountains just outside of the city and was thoroughly exhausted. The opposite could be said of his best friend and companion Z, his Shiny Zangoose. Z was literally running wide circles around Klien, overjoyed to exist like always. Klien felt as though he wanted to collapse on the grass and fall asleep on the spot but the city was only a few miles away. Z had stopped about 35 feet ahead of him seeing that he was about to collapse from exhaustion and darted over to his side. Z looked concerned and intently stared at Klien with a scrutinizing look, seeing if he could make it.

"too bad you're not bigger, I'd make you carry me the rest of the way" Klien said sliding his backpack from his shoulders and plopping down heavily.

Z seemed still concerned for his wellbeing even though he had stopped to rest, Klien was used to this at this point, this was how Klien was sitting on his ass now, when Klien was 10 he was out studying Pokémon with his father , he became hopelessly lost and was in the forest for days. On the third day, he collapsed and was to die. To a miraculous turn of luck, a young Shiny Zangoose was darting around the forest with its mother and noticed the haggard body lying on the ground. It paused over the body long enough to notice the child was still breathing and rushed to retrieve its mother. Klien awoke in a small cave finding that he was nursed back to health, and had a small furry object lying flat on his chest, matching his breathing. Kline only assumed that there was a mother because the creature couldn't have been taller than two feet tall and weighed about 45 pounds and couldn't possibly have dragged an 85 pound 10-year old to a cave.

Klien sat up to have the thing tumble off his chest and land on its butt between his legs, still half asleep, with one ear up, and one down, glancing around the room. The thing seemed not to notice the absence of it mother or the presence of Klien. When Klien stood up to leave the cave, the Zangoose's ears perked up, its eyes flew open, and began to give a guarding and watchful stare in his direction. When he began to walk out of the cave Z began to follow him staying at his side at all times. Klien noticed this after he cleared the cave and decided to let it come along, he didn't want to end up as he was before. Within the hour the search party found him sitting in a clearing with Z laughing like old friends. Z never needed a Pokéball; he was so loyal to Klien that he never needed to be captured. And of all his other companions Z seemed the stronger because of the lack of capturing. Klien only had two other Pokémon, but that meant he had all the more time to hone their skills to perfection. He had a Hypno and an Ivysaur in his front pocket and often kept them there. They seemed to enjoy the snug fittings of a ball rather than the open air.

Klien took the balls out of his pocket and set them next to him Z sat down behind him and Klien lay back against the soft thick fur on Z's belly. "Jesus, don't you ever sleep? I mean you keep watch over me every night without sleeping and you never seem fazed, in fact you seem to be perkier because of it." Klien observed closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. He turned his ball cap over his face and drifted off keeping warm against Z's fur. Klien woke up the next morning with him and Z not having moved at all, he sat up and got to his feet. He passed though the towns long enough to eat something, and began a trek into the forest. Klien was headed back to his tiny hometown to see his parents for his bi-yearly visit. It had been his first two years away from home and he was dying to eat something other than freeze dried trainer meals or fast food at the city.

Klien was close but still had a long way to go, the forest he was going to cross was 205 miles wide in diameter and denser than a brick, this was the forest that he had met Z in and was looking forward to reminiscing with him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Klien trudged heavily down the beaten path that most trainers traveled upon on their way through here, he knew though, that at a certain junction he would need to continue without a path to follow, as so few people went through the forest leaving his hometown, it was safer to go over or around the mountains on either side of the town, you could get on the cable cars or take the train and you would end up safer than going through the Pokémon riddled forest. Klien had encountered only a few weaker Pokémon and hadn't had to fight or run away once. The sky above Klien was rapidly becoming dark and Klien knew better than to go running around the forest at night, especially when the full moon shone above. Klien settled into a small grassy clearing and stared at the stars laying against Z's belly again

Klien had heard a rustling near them but thought nothing of it, half expecting Z to go off darting trying to scare away the Pokémon that dared come near its best friend. Klien sat up slightly to let Z dart off but never felt the insanely fast rush of air or the sound of a wild Pokémon yelping as it was batted away fiercely by Z's heavy paws. But nothing. Nothing happened at all. Klien turned to see Z heavily asleep. Klien smiled and leaned back again, this was probably the first sleep the poor thing had gotten in days. The rustling continued, but Klien continued to sit back, if the Pokémon in the grass was territorial, the Pokémon that lived here were docile enough to understand that Klien and Z were sleeping here for one night and posed no threat. The rustling got closer and stopped abruptly after the sharp snapping sound of a rotted twig halted the silence.

Klien lifted the cap off of his face to see something with large, pointed, white teeth lunging for either of them. The thing looked like a very large dog with horns curling back and around like a ram, and plates of amour on its chest and shoulders, its tails was ablaze and so were its eyes. "shit, Houndoom" the thought had no more passed through his mind when its razor sharp talons and teeth dug into the meat of the arm he raised to shield himself. It seemed to go in slow motion to Klien; the pain registered so slowly Klien didn't have time to notice that there was too little pain to be felt. Klien's jacket tore and the scrape on his arm burned, but he was sure he had been bitten. Z had woke up the same time that Klien had and pulled him back so that the baggy folds of his jacket would take the chewing instead of him., Z continued to pull Klien back and jumped over him letting him skid behind him. Z put his fingers together and the skin fused together and thinned at the edges, a veritable knife to whatever was places at the ends.

The Houndoom charged forward again and received a nasty cut to the chest. It flew back a bit and landed on its feet with a small grunt. The Houndoom saw how hopelessly outmatched and began to dart away. Z didn't seem satisfied though; he caught up to it instantly and gave it another nasty cut along its side. The Houndoom fell down and was screaming and yelping in pain and fear. Z gave it a kick that sent it flying rather far for a Pokémon that was half its size. The Houndoom landed with another yelp and hobbled away with its tail, now extinguished, between its legs. Z was standing 5 feet from Klien breathing heavily hands still shaped to knives.

Klien was in a state of bewilderment and fear, he had never seen Z that angry or violent, even if he was just charged by another Pokémon Z never acted that viciously towards anything. Klien's arm suddenly began to hurt; the adrenaline burning up in his blood stream was letting him feel the gash that ran five inches down his forearm. It was deep but Klien was not bleeding badly, it wasn't the worst wound he had ever gotten but it was still extremely painful. It hit Klien then, it wasn't that he had been charged, this was the first time another Pokémon had hurt him in front of Z. Z's hand relaxed back to the soft fingered paws they once were and he plopped onto his ass. Klien tried to raise himself with his injured arm and it slipped from under him and he fell back o the ground.

With some effort Klien raised himself and drug his feet to sit next to Z. "Hey, are you alright? I'm fine really it's just a scrape I'm fine, really!" Klien said to z. Z glanced over to Klien with a somber look of failure. Klien could read his face; Z's face was saying "I've failed you" Klien felt awful. "You didn't fail me Z! I would be bleeding out right now if you hadn't have pulled me back, I probably won't even need stitches for this!" Z continued staring at the ground between his legs and Klien couldn't stand seeing him this defeated and brought down. Tears streamed from his eyes as he embraced Z tightly in a crushing bear hug. Z put his hand on Klein's back and left it there; Klien sniffled and let up his embrace. "Why is it that I always end up feeling the worst when you're sad?" Klien said with a smile, wiping the tears from his face with the tattered sleeve of his shredded jacket.

Z approached him again as if wanting another hug, but at the last second he used his hand to guide Klein's face to his and they kissed. Klien's face twisted with surprise and then relaxed, he allowed his love for Z and Z's love for him to fill the area around them he wrapped his arm around Z and Z wrapped his. Z rolled Klien onto his back and continued the loving embrace. Z's hand slipped under Klien's shirt and gently rubbed his chest warming it and drying the nervous perspiration from him and letting the soft touch of his fur relax Klien further. The kiss was a passionate; wet embrace that lasted until Klien was in just his underwear. Z's penis protruded a full 6 inches from his pelvis and rubbed against Klien's stomach, burning hot and throbbing. Klien was practically bursting through the red boxers he was wearing.

Klien's slim muscular body began to heat up and turn red, the blood flowing more actively his body, and Klien was sure that if Z could sweat he would be, his normally cool fur was hot and the breath coming from his nose was hotter, neither of them had broke the kiss for five whole minutes. Z suddenly sat up and scooted south along Klien's chest and rolled off to come down next to Klien's boxers. Z rolled across Klien's thigh and sat in front of his crotch on his knees. Z squeezed the firm member clearly showing, outlined through the red cotton fabric. He squeezed gently while forming his other hand gently into a blade.

With speed and finesse Z cut the fabric of Klien's boxers cleanly letting Klien's erection flop out and lie crooked on his upper thigh. Z relaxed his hand and reached for Klien's hot throbbing cock. Z lifted it slowly and stroked it up and down twice before bringing his mouth down closer. Z licked up and down the trembling shaft of Klien's cock and raised his head. Z traced a slow wet circle all around the head of Klien's cock. Z lifted his head a final time to bring Klien's entire throbbing member into his mouth and throat. Z contorted his lips into a firm O and rapidly bobbed his head up and down making Klien jerk and twist. As Klien was about to come Z lifted his head and allowed Klien to settle, writhing on the cool grass

Z flopped down on the left side of Klien and they shared a loving gaze. Klien stood onto his knees and twisted towards Z. He stuck his soft ass in the direction of Z and glanced back. Z approached Klien and gently licked at Klien's twitching hole. Z moved his face forward to engulf Klien's hole with his mouth and prod at the twitching opening, inserting his short pink tongue a few inches in and allowing his warm saliva to coat the inside and make for a natural lube. Klien fidgeted as Z stood up and brought his ass to cock level.

Z prodded at the opening with the very tip of his bright red, cat shaped cock. Z traced circles around Klien's hole smearing the saliva and rubbing on a coating of pre, making Klien's puckering hole glisten in the light of the full moon. All at once Z thrust into Klien making Klien whimper in pain. Z allowed Klien to expand around him and get used to the hot piece of meat in his rectum. Z started moving back and forth, pulling nearly all the way out and going back in balls deep at first, but slowly he left more of his cock in Klien and moving faster, pounding harder as time passed. Z was coming close and began to grind against Klien as hard as he could. Klien moaned in a mixture of pain and ecstasy as Z's hot juices poured from his cock filling Klien's ass and filling hi belly with the hot semen.

As soon as Z pulled out of Klien he wasted no time in flipping Klien over with one hand and squatting down to Klien's throbbing cock. Using his fingers, he gingerly slid down Klien's cock and stood still for a moment, getting used to the feeling of the hot piece of meat in his ass. Z began to bounce as Klien lay back in sheer shock and ecstasy. Klein came quickly as the after effects of his ass reaming were still fresh in his nervous system, but Z was not about to stop or let Klien stop either, he increased his pace, and despite the rush of semen flowing from Klien, Klien didn't seem to soften at all, Klien began to gyrate and thrust up into Z at the same pace as Z. Klien again came quickly but this time Z was driven over the edge and came again, spurting out and up, frosting Klien's chest and splattering across Klien's face in a diagonal line.

Z reduced his pace to that of a snail and slowly rose up from Klien's softening member. Z flopped next to Klien, exhausted. They sat panting in silence, letting the quiet of the night slip around them for what seemed like hours. Klien sat up and leaned across to give Z another kiss, Z sat up and met him halfway up. The kiss lasted but a second; Klien pulled up and smiled widely. "were both a mess, we really need to get cleaned up, come on I thought I saw a stream near here", Klien reached into his backpack and took out a large thermal blanket that he would use a s a towel for now, he didn't bring any soap as he generally bathed in town .Z stood and the both took a long walk to a wide, cool stream that couldn't have been 500 feet from where they were camped out.

The cleaned their bodies of the sweet sticky seed as best they could without soap. Klien had some of Z's cum in his hair and would never wash out no matter how hard he rubbed, it was like oil, not wanting to dilute in the water and Klien planned for a shower as soon as he got home. Z's entire front side was covered thoroughly, but growing up in the wild, his wiry fur cleaned off easily in the gentle running waters of the stream. Klien climbed out of the stream and toweled off as best he could with the blanket to have Z climb out and shake most of the moisture form his fur on to Klien.

They walked back to camp and Klien changed into his clean set of clothes, he sat down and leaned back against Z's stomach. Klien was tired and fell asleep quickly, as he was just about to fall asleep, Z lay his hand across Klien, and left it there, the two were soon fast asleep, the only noise was the breeze moving the grass back and forth ,and the soft breathing of the two best friends in the world, sleeping soundly on the ground..

Thank you all for being so patient with me, I've been so busy with college and tired after classes that I haven't been able to find the time to write. I hope you enjoyed this and I promise there will be more.


End file.
